


happy birthday, yifan!

by naega_hosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I should be sleeping, it’s 3am and i cant sleep, i’m an emo-l, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_hosh/pseuds/naega_hosh
Summary: yifan gets a text on his birthday from an unknown number.





	happy birthday, yifan!

**Author's Note:**

> lol im have so many works in progress you dont even know omg  
> buT i had to make this ofc!!! its our yifan’s birthday! and i might make fun of him from time to time bc he an egg but i love him !!!

** _you have received 1 message from an unknown number! block or add into contacts?_ **

 

** _you have added ‘unknown’ into your contacts!_ **

 

 **unknown** : happy birthday, yifan!

 **you** : who is this?

 **unknown** : no thank you? :’(

 **you** : who are you?

 **unknown** : someone you used to know~ anyways, i’m proud you’re so famous now! i’ve watched some of your movies and we were so taken aback by your acting, especially ks! cy can’t stop playing your recent collab, hahah.

 **you** : thank you, whoever you are.

 **unknown** : we all miss you very much, you know that right? yx is trying to contact you but can’t get a hold of you, so lh gave us your number!

 **you** : i’m sorry, but i really don’t have the slightest idea of who you are.. who is lh?

 **unknown** : just someone~

 **unknown** : ah! bh came up with an idea. would you like it if we sung happy birthday to you?

 **you** : i guess..

 

_**unknown has sent 1 audio message!** _

 

 **unknown** : happy birthday kris-hyung/yifan/wufan-hyung

 **unknown** : live a long and healthy life, and only walk on the flower path from now on! okay? okay! yixing isn’t here with us currently but i made sure that he’ll send a message later, so will taozi! anyways, have a very happy birthday!

 **you** : thank you. i miss you too.

 

_**you have added ‘unknown’ into your contacts as ‘exo’ !** _

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked it or disliked it! please leave feedback (and yes i know this is really short!)


End file.
